El día que deje de amarme
by tudulceeninia
Summary: -Te amo Sasuke-kun.- Porque Sasuke, también cree en los finales felices. Un poco de AU. Un SasuSaku completamente de Adri.


_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Summary:**_ _-Te amo Sasuke-kun.- Porque Sasuke, también cree en los finales felices. [Un poco de AU.] Un SasuSaku completamente de Adri._

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

* * *

-0o0o0-

**El día que deje de amarme.**

_**Capítulo único…**_

* * *

Era un frío amanecer. Horribles nubes grises surcaban el cielo y el viento helado golpeaba la ventana de Sakura. Sin embargo la pelirrosa no se fijaba en el tiempo. El frío clima no se comparaba con el frío helado que le atravesaba su corazón.

Lloró amargamente toda la noche y ya amaneciendo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Nunca pensó que tomaría semejante determinación. Sí, ella lo amaba, lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vio, que se vio reflejada en esos oscuros ojos…

Pero… nunca nadie la había lastimado tanto, la había herido, la había humillado en su orgullo de mujer y no se lo perdonaría. Le costaría, pero dejaría de amarlo, por supuesto que sí. Se sentó en la cama, se secó violentamente las lágrimas e hizo una promesa…

-Yo, Sakura Haruno, voy a olvidarme para siempre… voy a sacar de mi corazón a Sasuke-kun… Aunque me cueste la vida, voy a dejar de amarlo…- Una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y aunque alguna lágrima traviesa amenazaba con salir, murió con estas palabras.

-Me las pagarás Sasuke-kun, no, Sasuke. Vas a sufrir por mí, como yo sufrí por ti todo este tiempo. Sabrás qué feo es que no te amen…- Y una chillona carcajada inundó la habitación.

-0o0o0-

-Estás preciosa Sakura.-

-¿Vos decís, Ino?- Decía Sakura mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo.

-Sí. Sasuke-kun va a caer rendido a tus pies, ya verás.- La animaba la hermosa rubia.

-Quizás baile conmigo toda la noche.- Decía soñadoramente Sakura.

Las amigas se habían preparado meses para este baile, y la pelirrosa soñaba con que su Sasuke-kun baile con ella toda la noche, que la elija entre todas las demás…

Sakura estaba realmente linda. Con ese vestido rosa lleno de volados, su cabello peinado con bucles, maquillada delicadamente y con esos enormes aros de perlas perecía realmente una princesa.

-¡Sakura bailemos, Dattebayo!- Decía Naruto, que le parecía raro ver tan arreglada a su amiga.

-Basta Naruto, ya te dije que no.

-¡Ahí llegó, ahí llegó!- Gritaba susurrada mente Ino.

El hermoso rostro de Sakura se tiñó de un color rosado. Él era su príncipe azul, y ella en ese momento, se sentía la princesa del cuento. Había esperado tanto este momento, su nerviosismo se acentuó cuando Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ella. Estaba cada vez más cerca, la pelirrosa se sentía temblar y…

-¿Bailas, Ino?- Dijo el Uchiha como único saludo. Todo se volvió negro para Sakura, un odio violento la sacudió. Se había preparado tanto. Dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar ni una sola vez hacía atrás.

-0o0o0-

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Dijo Naruto, entusiasmado como siempre.

-Hola y vamos que ya es hora de entrenar.- Había dicho la pelirrosa, con un tono de vos que poco usaba.

-Etto… eh no… ¿No me vas a… a preguntar sobre el baile?- Sakura se paró en seco y miró a su rubio amigo, pero lo que vio en su mirada la conmovió. No había burla en sus ojos, sino pena. Y fue sincera con su respuesta.

-La verdad, no me importa, ya no. Yo había esperado mucho esa noche. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Pero ahora Uchiha ya no existe para mí, me es completamente indiferente, lo mismo que esto…- Dijo pisando con fuerza el suelo.-… nada.

-0o0o0-

Sasuke se sentía mal. Tenía un nudo en el pecho y no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos verdes soñadores, dulces. El la había lastimado, herido. Sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna razón. Solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir mal, para demostrarle que ella era poco para él. Pero nunca pensó que el dolo que ella sentía, le podía llegar a doler a él mismo…

No la había vuelto a ver… quería… aunque jamás le dijera nada, la extrañaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Por supuesto que eso nunca lo confesaría, ni siquiera ante si mismo…

-¡Pon atención, Teme!- Decía Naruto apuntando con su arma al pelinegro.

-Yo ya entrené, Dobe.- Dijo solamente Sasuke, para luego correr el Kunai que tenía Naruto.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei.- Se despedía el rubio más escandaloso de la tierra.

-Emm… Naruto… ¿Y Sakura?- Preguntó tímidamente el morocho, soltando un carraspeo de su parte.

-¿Preguntas por Sakura-chan?- Le miró incrédulo.- Bien, no te preocupes por ella. Ya te olvidó… Etto… no se si te podía decir eso… ¡bah! Ella no me dijo que no diga nada tampoco… que se yo… quién entiende a las mujeres…- Se trababa Naruto, tratando de justificar su respuesta.

De todas formas, Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba, porque a partir de esas palabras "_Ya te olvidó."_ Un vacío enorme lo envolvió. ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Ella habría dejado de amarlo? No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía. El sabía que ella lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso.

Un montón de imágenes de Sakura se le juntaron en su mente, su mirada soñadora, su risa franca y sincera, su forma de ser, tan charlatana, atropellada, molesta, muy molesta… Y linda, muy linda… De pronto se descubrió que una atrevida lágrima le mojaba la cara.

Él, que nunca lloraba por nada y al que todo le era indiferente, estaba sufriendo y al instante encontró la razón… La amaba. La amo siempre, aún sin saberlo, pero nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que ella dejara de amarlo… entonces supo lo que haría… tenía que verla.

La encontró en la orilla del río, donde solían venir cuando eran chicos. Se vieron, se miraron y Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ella, pero la pelirrosa no se movió.

-Hola.- Había dicho Sasuke un tanto nervioso. Ya tenía pensado que decirle, y esperaba que ella lo tomara bien.

-Hola.- Dijo Sakura indiferente. Sasuke la miró por unos instantes, descubriendo restos de lágrimas en su bello rostro. Respiró profundo, armándose de valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-Perdóname.- Dijo Sasuke conmovido y un poco sonrojado.- Por no haberte valorado jamás, por no haberte cuidado cuando debía… yo… de verdad me siento mal… -Confesaba con dolor el morocho.-… yo te…

-Basta Sasuke, ya no importa. De verdad. Y sí, te perdono.- Sakura se empezó a alejar.

-Sakura… ¡Yo… te amo!- Gritó Sasuke y de verdad lo sentía. Le tomó la mano a Sakura, viendo la posibilidad de que se vaya y sintió como temblaba.

-Sakura… ¿Tu me amas, verdad?- Le preguntó, dudoso y con el terrible miedo de que ella lo negase. Pero la pelirrosa no contestó. Cómo única respuesta, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo besó. Lo besó con todo el amor que sentía, que siempre sintió y siempre iba a sentir, porque ella nunca dejaría de amarlo.

-Te amo, Sakura.- Le dijo feliz el albino, volviéndola a besar.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.- Respondió finalmente la hermosa chica, con un tierno sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

A veces nos damos cuenta que amamos a alguien cuando pensamos que lo podemos perder, pero…

_Qué bueno que existan los finales felices._

* * *

-0o0o0-

**Fin.**

* * *

Esta historia, me la regaló mi hermosa cuñada Adriana. Me dijo que como agradecimiento por haberle mostrado el mundo de Naruto, me la quería regalar. Y bueno, aquí estoy yo mostrándosela a ustedes.

¡Los quiero! Un besote grande, y como siempre, cuídense.

_by_

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_**.**

**_21/08/09_**

* * *

.


End file.
